<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer to you by StrangeNoise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482394">Closer to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise'>StrangeNoise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farmerverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bottom Nines, Confusion, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut, Teasing, Top Gavin, ace nines, android anatomy, humor during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With their relationship progressing Nines finds himself thinking about physical intimacy more and more. The fact that he is asexual only adds to the confusion he is already feeling. But he is sure that he and Gavin can make this work...somehow...</p><p>Sequel to "Finding a home, building a family"!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farmerverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts">Orangebubble</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commission for the ever so lovely Orangebubble! </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I am not ace myself so I don't know everything about it. What I do know is that some ace people still like to have sex for various reasons and I tried to do that fact justice in this story. I have talked to ace people about this idea but of course some people's opinion isn't everyone's opinion so if there's anything in this that might be considered hurtful/offensive or is just plain wrong please let me know so I can improve!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they first get together, Nines’ and Gavin’s relationship continues to blossom and grow. Even though they are both insecure about many things communication is not an issue since Nines has the tendency to voice anything that seems new or bewildering to him. It's not always pleasant being so open and more often than not Gavin seems embarrassed by it but they make it work and the discomfort is definitely worth it - even if Gavin will sometimes insist otherwise. There is no doubt that it benefits their relationship.</p><p>They take care of the chickens together and after a long weekend they spend harvesting most of the vegetables that grow in Gavin's garden, they even let them roam free and let them feast on whatever's left. Despite their initial differences, Amelia Earhart soon becomes Gavin's favorite of the bunch and on occasions, Nines has caught him sitting in front of the coop and talking to the chicken. Of course, Gavin would deny any of that happening but the burning blush on his face was all the confirmation Nines needed. </p><p>In turn, Nines gets along well with Gavin's cats too and often feeds them and keeps them company when Gavin has to work night shifts. Skittles, the red tabby, is a veritable cuddle monster and the reason Nines owns an arsenal of lint rollers so his mostly dark clothes aren't completely covered in cat hair when he goes to work. Bob, on the other hand, is less open with his affection but Gavin tells Nines that the fact the big, black cat hasn't thrown up all over the android is as much as a love confession as Nines will ever get from Bob. </p><p>So in the emotional and the animal department, Nines' and Gavin's relationship is mostly smooth sailing. There's the occasional fight or misunderstanding and Gavin has a lot of bottled-up emotions that he tends to unleash on Nines when he's stressed out but aside from that, their relationship works really well. </p><p>That leaves only the physical component of it to worry about. Quite soon after they had gotten together, Nines had begun conducting research on that particular field. He quickly feels like physical intimacy is an essential part of almost all relationships, be it between humans and other humans or humans and androids. Nines isn't sure what to think of that because even though he finds Gavin very attractive and likes being close to him too, he has no desire to take things any further than kissing and cuddling. It sates him just fine. But he's worried it won't be enough for Gavin. </p><p> </p><p>So he thinks things over for a few days and then, on a Friday, he goes to a cyberlife store after work. These stores are now under android management and far different from what they once were. They're designed for the comfort of androids and not humans and Nines immediately feels at ease when he walks into one to buy his first-ever genital component. </p><p>"I see", the android with bubblegum pink hair behind the counter says after she and Nines interface and he explains her situation to her. </p><p>"I am sure we will find something you will like but don't expect it to fix all your 'problems'", she says, tapping her chin. </p><p>"I won't", Nines says and it's only half-true. Part of him hopes that maybe a component will wake some form of libido in him even if he knows there's a very distinct possibility that everything will stay just the same. Still, he follows the female android to a secluded area of the store and lets her show him the various options at his disposal. </p><p>In the end, he leaves the store two hours later, nervous as he has never been before and with a brand-new genital component installed and ready for use. But as he feared, except for the strange new feeling as he walks, Nines doesn't feel much different. He spends the evening cuddling on Gavin's couch while they watch a movie and it's fine. It's comfortable and makes him feel all bubbly and warm inside. But those feelings don't extend to his new component. </p><p>Once he's back at his own home, Nines wonders if it might be broken and directs thirium flow to his new component. It works just as it should and hardens between his legs so Nines concludes that it probably isn't broken. He still feels that something is wrong with it - or maybe that's what he wants it to be because the alternative would be that there's something wrong with <em> him </em>. So, just to be absolutely sure that everything's in optimal working condition, Nines masturbates. He even tries to think of Gavin while he does so and it brings back the warmth he felt before when they were cuddling. But like before, the feeling doesn't extend to his nether regions and in the end, what makes him reach his climax is far more abstract and emotional than conventionally sexual.</p><p>After that, Nines forces himself into a stasis cycle and doesn't allow himself to wake until early the next morning. He knows he has to think about things and probably do some research but he doubts that doing it all alone and in the middle of the night would be very productive. Unfortunately, when he wakes, he feels rested but also just as anxious as he had been the night before. So Nines turns off his communication functions for the time being so no incoming messages from Gavin or anyone else can distract him. It's his day off and he spends most of it in bed, researching what he feels and what he doesn't feel. </p><p>At first, it terrifies him. At every corner, he expects some blog post or article to tell him that something is terribly wrong with him. He loves Gavin. That means he should desire him too, right? But the longer his research continues, the easier it becomes and when, finally, Nines has read through about two dozen articles on asexuality and how it's perfectly normal, an enormous wave of relief washes over him. He's not broken. The realization makes tears well up. <em> He isn't broken </em>. He's perfectly normal. He just feels things differently than other people do. </p><p>Further into his research Nines learns that those feelings don't even necessarily mean he can't or won't ever have sex with Gavin which is another weight off his shoulders. The android reads countless posts about asexual people, who have sex for various reasons: to pass the time, to cope with stress or because they're in a relationship with someone and want to be as close to them as they possibly can. Especially that last sentiment resonates with Nines like nothing before has. He might not necessarily feel sexual attraction towards Gavin but he loves being close to the human and how could two people be any closer physically than by having sex with each other? After a few more hours of research, Nines is certain that he at least wants to give sex with Gavin a try. If he doesn't enjoy it, they don't have to do it ever again. But the idea of being this close to the man he loves and making him feel good and loved warms Nines' insides more than he would have ever thought possible. </p><p>When he concludes his research for the day at some point in the afternoon, Nines feels lighter than he has in a long time. It feels like an immense emotional blockade has been lifted and it makes tears of relief gather in the android's eyes. </p><p>He wants to go out and sit by the coop and maybe pick up one of his chickens to bury his face in its feathers to hide the tears that run down his face now. But if he goes outside now, he might run into Gavin and of course, his boyfriend would ask what's wrong and Nines isn't ready for this conversation yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In fact, he isn't ready for it for another two weeks. He spends these two weeks worried, always afraid that Gavin will try to initiate something and having to delve into some impromptu explanation. And then there's always the fear of Gavin rejecting him. Nines doubts it but there's always this nagging little voice at the back of his head whispering "what if" and it drives the android crazy. </p><p>So finally, one day, he decides that he is ready to tell Gavin how he feels. They plan a brunch date for the next time they both have a day off at work. Nines brings some eggs along and Gavin makes himself an omelet just like the first time Nines had visited him. It feels comfortable and familiar and manages to erase any doubts the android might have for a short while.</p><p>That is until they sit at the kitchen table, Gavin digging into his omelet and Skittles curled up and purring in Nines' lap.</p><p>"I have to tell you something", Nines says into the silence between them and his worries are back with a vengeance. Gavin puts down his fork and raises a brow. </p><p>“Something bad?”, he asks, “You look stressed.” Nines nearly cringes at that. It’s been several months since his activation and he still struggles with expressing emotions so if his stress levels are obvious to Gavin, he must look about three seconds away from spontaneously combusting.</p><p>“No, nothing bad. Or at least I hope not”, the android replies and clears his throat. Gavin keeps looking at him expectantly. For a moment, Nines wishes he hadn’t said anything but now that he has gotten this far, he has to go through with it or he feels he isn’t going to ever get this far again. </p><p>“These past weeks I’ve done some research into some feelings I have…or don’t have for that matter”, he tells Gavin, who looks more and more bewildered with every passing second, “And now I want to tell you that I am asexual.” </p><p>Nines’ thirium pump is hammering away in his chest. He is pretty sure this wasn’t the most eloquent way to tell Gavin this but now it’s out and there’s no taking it back. Nines wants to feel proud of himself but as silence stretches between them, that becomes harder and harder to do. Doubt keeps gnawing away at him again until Gavin finally opens his mouth.</p><p>“Okay”, Gavin says and rubs at his neck, “That wasn’t the news I expected over brunch but I take it.” Nines chuckles nervously. Whether it is to take some tension away from Gavin or from himself, he isn’t quite sure.</p><p>“Is it bad, though?”, he asks. Gavin frowns for a moment, then seems to remember his earlier question and shakes his head almost violently. </p><p>“No, of course not!”, he tells Nines and takes his hand across the table, “I love you just the way you are, okay? This doesn’t change a thing between us.” </p><p>Nines isn’t exactly sure what he expected but this is more than he dared hope for, certainly. He tries a tentative smile and Gavin smiles back. Then, silence stretches between them. At first, it is fine but then Gavin seems to become fidgety and nervous. </p><p>“I’m sorry”, he says eventually, “I’m not sure if I’m dealing with this in the best way but I really don’t know much about asexuality so I don’t really know what to do or say right now.”</p><p>“You don’t need to do or say anything”, Nines assures his boyfriend, “As long as you accept me, everything’s fine.”</p><p>“Of course I do”, Gavin promises again, “Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“My research shows there are many people, who leave their partners as soon as they learn they are asexual”, Nines says and his smile falters. Reading all these blog posts by people devastated about being dumped for their sexuality really fueled his anxiety these past weeks. Of course, he always told himself that Gavin would never do that to him but the fear lingered. But now that it seems Gavin is going to stay with him and will be accepting of him, Nines feels only relief. </p><p>“Well, that’s their loss”, Gavin decides, “If they wanna throw away a perfectly good relationship because of that, they don’t deserve it in the first place.” </p><p>Gavin actually seems to get worked up about the issue and Nines’ smile returns. At the start of their relationship, it had come as a bit of a surprise to find the grumpy and often outright rude Gavin to actually be accepting of many things. With his open animosity towards androids and his easy to set off temper Nines had assumed he would be more bigoted and was pleasantly surprised that Gavin wasn’t when it came to issues of race, sexuality or gender. There were things he was rather conservative about but Nines chalked that up as him being a human. Humans tended to hold onto things they had known for generations but there was always hope they could be educated. </p><p>“I’m glad you see it that way”, Nines tells Gavin, “I was very worried in the past two weeks that you would leave me if I told you I was asexual.” </p><p>“Why would I leave you because of that? Sexuality isn’t something you choose”, Gavin replies without missing a beat and squeezes Nines’ hand in his, “People, who leave others because of their sexuality are idiots. And I know, I’m an idiot sometimes. Especially compared to some super smart plastic like you, but I’d never leave you because you’re asexual or whatever.” </p><p>The artificial muscle in Nines’ face strains a little at how wide the android is smiling. He can’t remember when or even if he’s ever been this happy. It feels overwhelming and all-encompassing, especially for someone like him, who often still has trouble emoting correctly. But Gavin smiles back at him and it turns into some kind of feedback loop, where they just grin like idiots back and forth at each other until Gavin chuckles and looks back down at his plate.</p><p>“Is there anything else we should talk about or can I go back to my omelet for now?”, he asks, still smiling. It’s only then that Nines remembers that he rudely interrupted Gavin’s brunch. The android ponders the question for a moment. He wonders if he should explain asexuality a little more thoroughly to Gavin since the human said he didn’t know much about it. But the android figures that if Gavin wants to know more, he’ll just ask him. And besides, the more he talks about it, Nines’ doubt intervenes, the bigger the chances that his boyfriend realizes he isn’t okay with Nines being asexual after all and leaves him.</p><p>“I don’t think there is”, Nines says and shakes his head. Gavin nods and finishes his omelet.</p><p>They spend the rest of the day outside winter-proofing the coop and Gavin’s garden. By the time they collapse on the couch to cuddle that night, both of them are thoroughly exhausted. Still, Nines is bubbling with happiness at the thought that there seem to be no more hurdles in their relationship, while Gavin slowly nods off at his side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But only a few weeks later it becomes apparent that there are some hurdles left. Or at least some things they should have talked about. </p><p>Nines has a key to Gavin’s house by then and makes it a habit to wait for the human there when Gavin has to work longer than the android does. On a regular Wednesday evening, Nines is sitting on Gavin’s couch when his boyfriend comes home. Usually, they will eat dinner together – or Gavin eats and Nines watches, depending on his thirium levels – but today Gavin insists he has to take a shower first. He spent the last two hours of his workday investigating a murder in a hoarder’s household and he smells like it. </p><p>So Gavin takes his shower while Nines prepares dinner for him and feeds Bob and Skittles so they don’t beg for scraps while their human eats. When Gavin finally returns, he’s forgone a shirt and joins Nines at the table dressed in nothing but a pair of comfortable-looking sweatpants. The android tries not to stare at his partner’s torso too obviously while the human eats and complains about a co-worker he doesn’t like. </p><p>When he is done with his dinner, Gavin looks at Nines intently for a moment, then says: “You know, if I didn’t know you don’t wanna bang me anyway, I’d be a little upset by you not being the slightest bit hot and bothered by my looks.” </p><p>Before he can stop himself, Nines lets out a noise of confusion. He finds Gavin very attractive and has told him so several times before. The android knows what an immense effort his boyfriend puts into his physique and that he takes quite the amount of pride in it. So Nines doesn’t really understand, where Gavin’s comment is coming from.</p><p>“What do you mean?”, he asks, feeling quite stupid and a little upset because he hates feeling like he doesn’t understand human things. </p><p> “Just…I know I’m not the worst looking guy and usually, people show some sort of reaction to seeing me shirtless”, Gavin says, clearing his throat and blushing, “You don’t, though, but that’s fine because I guess if you don’t wanna have sex with me, my body isn’t all that interesting to you…” </p><p>Nines stares at Gavin for a good few seconds, trying to make sense of what his boyfriend is trying to tell him. Then, the penny drops.</p><p>“Gavin, the fact that I’m asexual doesn’t mean I don’t find you attractive”, he says, “And it doesn’t mean I don’t want to have sex with you either.” This time it’s Gavin’s turn to look at Nines as if he had grown a second head. </p><p>“But…wait”, he stammers, blush darkening, “Isn’t the whole deal of being asexual that you don’t want to sleep with anyone?” </p><p>Nines raises a brow. Maybe he overestimated Gavin when he assumed his boyfriend would just do his own research or ask Nines if he didn’t understand something about being asexual. Right now, it seems like Gavin is just going by what common preconceptions told him and, suddenly, his confusion makes sense.</p><p>“Yes and no”, Nines sighs, getting ready to explain something that’s quite new to him too to his boyfriend, “Asexuals don’t feel sexual attraction. The act of intercourse in itself holds no appeal for them. But there are asexual people, who still choose to have sex. To destress or because they want to be close to a partner physically. Asexuality isn’t the same as sex-repulsion.” </p><p>Nines hopes he explained himself clearly but opposite him, Gavin looks like someone had just tied a knot into his brain. He looks almost comically concentrated, trying to grasp what Nines just said and for once the android is glad he doesn’t show emotion as easily as others do. If he did, Nines is sure he would be giggling like a child now.</p><p>“So, you’re telling me that asexuals don’t want to have sex like other people do but some of them still have sex for whatever reason”, Gavin concludes slowly, making adoration well up in Nines’ chest. He still looks ridiculously focused but knowing that he does so to understand Nines makes the android feel warmth instead of the need to laugh at his partner. </p><p>“Very basically, yes”, he says and watches a small wave of relief wash over Gavin’s features. </p><p>“So you do find me attractive and you do want to sleep with me?”, the human asks and now it’s Nines’ turn to blush. He thought about it a lot these past weeks, always going back between not wanting to have sex at all and desperately wanting to be close to Gavin in this way and wanting to know what it feels like.</p><p>“I think I do”, the android answers and Gavin actually looks dumbfounded for a moment, “I only know that I like being close to you. I enjoy cuddling and kissing you and I imagine sleeping with you could be an extension of that, that would make me feel just as good or maybe even better.” </p><p>“Okay…sounds good”, Gavin mutters, clearly still at a loss of words, “Just say the word whenever and we can…you know.”</p><p>“Will do”, Nines promises with a smile. They drop the topic after that but some awkwardness lingers and later when they migrate to the couch to watch reruns of a show Gavin saw a hundred times already, the human picks it back up.</p><p>"You know what? I feel really dumb now", Gavin sighs as he sits down on the couch next to Nines after fetching himself a glass of water.</p><p>"Why that?", the android asks, slightly confused. </p><p>"Because I had all these dumb preconceptions that I just assumed were true without asking you first", the human says and rubs at the back of his head for a moment. </p><p>"It's fine", Nines replies with an easy smile, "I know you didn't mean any harm. And I know it took me quite a while to understand myself too. And I'm a military-grade android. Don't beat yourself up because you didn't grasp the concept of asexuality as quickly as I did." Nines tries a wink after that and if Gavin's amused look is anything to go by, it works out for once.</p><p>"Wow, you're actually getting good at humor. I'm impressed", he states with a quick grin before turning more somber again, "But still. I’m sorry. I shouldn't just have assumed things. I should've asked you. Would have made things way less awkward for the both of us."</p><p>"That's true", Nines concedes, "But I'm not upset and I know you didn't mean any harm. Maybe we could just mark it down as a learning experience for the future or something. I know, you've been around longer than I have but that doesn't mean you can't still learn a thing or two."</p><p>"God, I'm starting to regret demanding you try to become funnier", Gavin groans next to him and Nines chuckles. He's a little proud of himself for being able to make Gavin react to his humor like this. It's still a little strange and doesn't always work out but Nines feels like he is getting better at it - something he would have never thought possible just a few short months ago. </p><p>He scans the human's vitals and is glad that Gavin seems to relax at least a little bit. He had been awfully tense these past minutes and it had been the same for Nines. He was still new to being his own person and explaining his thoughts and feelings never came easy to him. To have to explain his sexuality to Gavin hadn't been easy but he made it and if he is honest with himself, Nines is proud. </p><p>"Anyway, can we go back to doing whatever we did before I made a complete fool of myself and just act like this never happened?", Gavin asks and Nines is all too happy to oblige. They will have to talk about this again at some point, that much is certain. But until then, they can just relax and enjoy each other's company.</p><p>"I'd love that", the android agrees and leans back against Gavin's side. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They do talk about the topic of Nines’ asexuality and what it means for their relationship again about two weeks later. This time, Gavin is prepared and not ashamed to ask Nines whatever still isn’t clear to him. The android is immensely proud of his boyfriend and makes sure to let him know so. By the end of their talk, the only question that remains is when they’re going to sleep with each other. </p><p>Despite how loudly Gavin insists that making a date for sex ruins the mood and the excitement of the act, he eventually agrees that their circumstances are special and that it warrants some preparation on both their parts. They finally settle on the next time they both have a weekend off from work, which is just a few weeks down the line and from then on, the excitement is palpable between them. More than once, making out on the couch almost leads to more but Gavin always pulls back at the last second, reminding Nines of their ‘sex date’, as he likes to call it teasingly, and puts some distance between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, finally, it’s early afternoon on a Saturday in December and it’s the day of the ‘sex date’. Nines has been vibrating with excitement all morning and he’s sure even his chickens know that something is up with their owner today. The closer it gets to the hour Gavin and Nines had agreed on, the more nervous the android becomes. But that all evaporates the moment Gavin opens the door for him and pulls him into a soft kiss. Nines melts into the touch and lets himself be calmed by the feeling of Gavin’s hand caressing his chest over his clothes. The android lets his boyfriend guide him to his bedroom, where the human lets go of him and sits down in the middle of his bed, smiling up at the android invitingly.</p><p>Nines carefully climbs into bed next to Gavin. The human tentatively outstretches his hand towards the android and gently caresses his hair.</p><p>"You gotta tell me what you're comfortable with and what's a no-go, okay?", Gavin whispers into the space between them as if speaking any louder would break some kind of spell that had been cast over them. </p><p>"Don't worry, you wouldn't be able to do anything to me I don't want", Nines assures him and goes for a smile again but Gavin doesn't smile back this time.</p><p>"I mean it", he insists, more sternly this time, "I know you can end me in the blink of an eye but I don't want you to resort to physical violence. I want you to tell me loud and clear if you don't like something or if you wanna stop or whatever. I know you just want to make me happy but I don't want you to do anything because you feel like you have to, to make me happy. Okay?"</p><p>Nines actually needs a moment to answer this time. He knows Gavin cares about him but to have it put in the open like this is new. Usually, Gavin doesn’t put his thoughts and feelings out in the open like this. Nines also knows that Gavin would never want to hurt him and that's wonderful knowledge to have. It's reassuring to have a partner, who cares about him so dearly and Nines feels like he can let some of his guard down for once. </p><p>"I promise I'll tell you should I ever feel uncomfortable or unhappy during this", he tells Gavin. He seems to sound sincere enough this time around because Gavin nods and slowly slides closer. </p><p>Carefully, almost as if he's worried Nines might break under his touch, Gavin wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. Their bodies are soon pressed together head to toe and Nines feels his thirium pump pick up its pace at the close proximity. </p><p>Gavin moves a little so he's at a better angle and then he begins kissing Nines. It's slow and gentle and Nines is pretty sure that if he had human skin, he would be covered in goosebumps all over right now. He isn't even sure he's kissing back properly because he's so focused on the sensation that some of his other processes are put on backburner. </p><p>But Gavin doesn't seem to mind. After they rest on his shoulders for the longest time, his hands finally begin to travel all over Nines' body. He lets his fingers wander down the android's arms and across his palms, then back up and down his clothed chest this time. </p><p>"I think you should take that off", Gavin suggests playfully as he reaches the hem of Nines' shirt and despite the turmoil in his head, the android obliges in seconds flat. He shuts down the process that tells him to fold the shirt properly and just flings it into some corner of the room in much the same way he usually scolds Gavin for. But he doesn't feel like right now is a good time to do laundry. When Nines is shirtless and can focus on the man in front of him again, he realizes Gavin too got rid of his shirt. Some internal fan is kicking in with a low whirring noise because within seconds all of Nines' processes are focused on analyzing and memorizing every last inch of Gavin's chest. It's a monumental task and takes away so much of his focus that Nines almost jumps when the human touches him again.</p><p>Gavin's index finger gently settles on the faintly glowing blue ring in the middle of Nines' chest. The android is pretty sure his partner can feel his thirium pump hammer in his chest. But Gavin doesn't comment on it. Instead, he reverently runs his finger along the ring. He looks like he's never seen something so breathtaking in his life and something behind Nines' thirium pump squeezes tightly with affection.</p><p>"They really made you extra gorgeous, huh?", Gavin comments after a moment and Nines can't help but smile at the compliment. Cyberlife didn't give him any of the vanity they programmed into his predecessor but, objectively, he knows he's quite pleasing to the eye. He's glad that he seems to be Gavin's type, too.</p><p>Out of lack of anything witty to say, Nines only nods and lies back down to let Gavin continue his careful exploration of his body. Next, Gavin's fingers slide over his now naked chest and down his belly. In a moment of childish excitement, Gavin digs his fingers into Nines' side to find out if he's ticklish or not.</p><p>"Being ticklish serves no purpose", Nines argues when he sees the disappointment on Gavin's face. </p><p>"So? It would be fun though", the human insists petulantly and it makes Nines laugh for a moment. Then, Gavin's hand slides lower and the laugh turns into a gasp.</p><p>Nines hasn't realized until now that he's hard. Surely there are some notifications among the hundreds on his HUD that tell him about thirium distribution to his genital component. But he didn't pay them any mind at the time, too focused on whatever Gavin was doing back then. Now he pays the price in the form of a surprised gasp and a jerk of his hips towards where Gavin's hand rests lightly on the bulge in his boxer briefs.</p><p>"This is so cool", the human mutters almost reverently, "Not gonna lie, I had no idea what to expect down there but this...that's something I can work with." Nines' surprise immediately melts back into amusement and he can't help but roll his eyes a little. </p><p>"I'm glad my choice of genital component is to your liking", he says in the most monotone voice he can muster at the moment and this time it's Gavin's turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>"That's not what I meant", he argues and squeezes gently, "I would've been fine with whatever you have. It might have taken some time to figure things out, though. Like this, we can dive right in."</p><p>"Then dive right in", Nines suggests and Gavin chuckles in return. Gently, he presses a kiss to Nines' chin and then down his neck and across his chest. He lingers a little over the circle in the middle of the android's chest again and that thing behind Nines' thirium pump hums with affection once more. </p><p>Slowly, carefully, Gavin continues his journey down Nines' body. He kisses across his belly, rubs his stubble against the skin there until it causes the android's skin to recede.</p><p>"It's not ticklish but it's something", Gavin states and pokes at the patch of metal that's come out underneath Nines' skin. Nines wants to ask how this is in any way comparable to him being ticklish but is distracted when Gavin's mouth wanders further down still. The detective presses a kiss to the head of Nines' length through the fabric of his boxer briefs and the android lets out a soft sigh. Then, Gavin's fingers hook into the elastic of his underwear and he begins to pull it down the android's thighs.</p><p>"Okay wow", he says once Nines is naked in front of him and the android blinks his eyes open. He hadn't even realized he had closed them but he must have. Now he looks up at Gavin, who stares at the space between his legs like someone, who has found a treasure they have been looking for all their life. </p><p>"I'm not sure I want to know what weirdo spent their workdays at Cyberlife modeling android dicks but they did a great fucking job", Gavin comments before he throws Nines' briefs to the side and gently wraps one hand around the android's length.</p><p>"Thanks, I chose it all by myself", Nines says teasingly and with more bravado than he feels. Gavin blinks at him owlishly for a moment.</p><p>"Wait, you're saying there's like...shops where you can just <em> buy a dick </em> and you went to one?", he asks, seeming equal amounts bewildered and amused.</p><p>"There are online stores as well as certain Cyberlife facilities that sell genital components, yes", Nines answers indulgently, "I went to one not too far away from my place of work when I decided to buy one."</p><p>"Fucking weird", Gavin mutters, then looks back down between Nines' legs, "But you got taste. I wish I had a dick this pretty." </p><p>"Well are you going to do anything with mine or are you just going to compliment it all night?", Nines teases. Gavin has held his length in hand reverently for almost a full minute now and while that certainly isn't bad, there's a distinct lack of friction. Gavin stares down at his own hand after Nines' comment then blushes lightly.</p><p>"Oh shit, sorry", he says, chuckling awkwardly, "Kind of forgot about the task at hand. Pun not intended." </p><p>Once Gavin has focused again, Nines' ability to concentrate diminishes further and further. It should be embarrassing for an android of his caliber to get distracted so easily but Nines can't find it in him to care when Gavin's fingers wrap around his length more tightly and he gives it a few tentative strokes. When his thumb sweeps over the tip of Nines' erection, the android keens softly and his hips give an involuntary jerk.</p><p>"Fuck, you're hot", Gavin mutters reverently. Nines opens his eyes - they must have fallen shut against his will again - and sees the detective pressing the heel of his free hand against the bulge in his own briefs. </p><p>A hot flash of embarrassment courses through Nines as he realizes that for the past minutes he's just been lying here and letting Gavin do all the work. Granted, he's new to this and they agreed to let Gavin take the reins. But surely that didn't mean that he wasn't expected to make his partner feel good too. In the end, this was the whole reason he wanted to do this at all.</p><p>Nines manages to lean up on one elbow and outstretches his other arm towards Gavin, who is kneeling between his legs. He gently pushes the human's hands away and tries to peel away his underwear with his one free hand. That turns out to be a rather difficult task, even for an android, and in the end, Gavin takes his briefs off himself with a chuckle. </p><p>By the time he's completely naked, Nines has opted to sit up too so he can get a better angle to see what he's about to do. Seeing Gavin naked for the first time is equal parts exhilarating and nerve-wracking. He wants to touch the other man so badly, make him feel good and enjoy himself. But at the same time, Nines is ridiculously nervous. What if he fucks this up? What if he can't make Gavin feel good? </p><p>But Gavin seems to notice his nervousness at once. He leans in and pulls Nines into a gentle kiss. It calms the android down a little because this is familiar territory. He's gotten quite good at kissing Gavin these past months and he knows the human likes what he does. The kissing helps Nines gather his courage and before he knows it, curiosity wins over anxiety and he carefully wraps his fingers around Gavin's length. The human moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around the android to caress his back. Nines isn't exactly sure what he's supposed to do so he accesses his short-term memory and employs his preconstruction software to imitate what Gavin did to him. It seems to do the trick if the way Gavin keeps moaning and sighing into the kiss is anything to go by and with time, Nines grows bolder and surer of himself.</p><p>"I don't know about you", Gavin says breathlessly, as he breaks their kiss after a while, "But I don't have endless stamina. So if you don't wanna stop here and go the whole way another time I think we should move on."</p><p>Nines is a little disappointed. Just when he'd gotten good at jerking Gavin off. But he wants to go all the way today. So he lets go of Gavin's length and looks at him expectantly. </p><p>"How do we do this?", Nines asks. Technically, he knows how this works. He's not an idiot and he's done copious amounts of research. But now that it's happening, he feels his insecurity creep up his back. He's never done this and he doesn't know what Gavin likes. What if he does something wrong? But Gavin looks at him like he hung the moon and slowly guides Nines back into a lying position, his head resting comfortably on a pillow. </p><p>"If you're not completely opposed to the idea I'd like to top today", Gavin says, leaning over to the nightstand and rummaging through it, "Not that I doubt you'd completely ace being a top. God knows you android fuckers never need practice at anything. But personally, I think it's easier to bottom first. I can show you the ropes and all that and maybe next time we can switch..."</p><p>"Sounds good", Nines agrees, even though he isn't really sure he understands entirely what Gavin is saying. His processors are far too busy preconstructing a thousand different possibilities of how this is going to work out. </p><p>"You won't need that", he says, though, when Gavin has found whatever he had been searching for in the nightstand and it turns out to be a bottle of lube, "My components come with a self-lubricating feature." </p><p>"Huh", Gavin says and drops the lube back on the table, "Handy that." He comments, then grabs a pillow and shoves it under Nines' hips for easier access. </p><p>"Any objections to me fingering you regardless?", he asks, playfully raising a brow, "Just so you know what you need to do if we ever switch positions. Also, it feels amazing." </p><p>"No objections", Nines replies, spreading his thighs to accommodate Gavin between them. Gavin smiles and places a hand at the bottom of his ribcage. From there, he slowly lets it run down over Nines' belly, caressing the skin there and letting his nails run across it. There's so much sensory input that Nines has to close his eyes once again. When Gavin's hand slides ever lower, past his dick and balls and one of his fingers slowly presses up against his hole, they fly open again. Nines isn't sure if he has to activate the self-lubrication feature manually and his processors are way too messed up to give any satisfying results.</p><p>"Holy shit, you're actually lubed up from the inside", Gavin comments, thereby answering Nines' question. One of his fingers slides in easily and Nines doesn't feel much. Gavin pumps it in and out of him, looking in awe at the spot where they are joined. It's nice for Nines but not much more. Then, Gavin adds a second finger and it starts feeling a whole lot better. There's a gentle stretch that really isn't much of anything if Nines considers what his body is supposed to be able to withstand but it feels nice nonetheless. He isn't sure if he's supposed to do anything so he opts for what his programming suggests first and rests a hand on Gavin's thigh. The human smiles, when he squeezes gently.</p><p>"Say, do you have-", Gavin begins but is interrupted by a shout from Nines. The android hadn't meant to cut him off so rudely but right then Gavin's fingers had found something inside him that made heat spread through his whole body. His HUD is going up like fireworks and Nines' entire body feels warm and gooey. </p><p>"So you do have a prostate", Gavin comments with an amused smirk and presses his fingers to the same spot again. This time, Nines' back arches off the bed and a broken moan falls from his lips. <em> This </em>feels really good. </p><p>Gavin keeps fingering him for a while longer, not bothering to add a third finger and instead assaulting Nines' prostate again and again. By the time he finally withdraws his fingers, Nines is thoroughly out of breath and his processes, except the absolutely necessary ones, have come to a screeching halt. He feels drowsy and warm and so, so good. And to think that this isn't even the end of it lights a fire in his belly that threatens to consume him alive. </p><p>"You good?", Gavin asks, smiling down at him with a similarly blissed-out expression on his face, "You wanna continue or finish like this?" </p><p>"Please...", Nines croaks out, his voice box almost giving out on him. To get his point across, he outstretches his arms and pulls Gavin close. Soon, Gavin is on top of him, blanketing him as much as someone nearly a head shorter than Nines possibly can. Gavin leans in and their lips meet in a tender kiss, sliding together between heavy breaths from both of them. The human is leaning on one elbow that's propped up next to Nines' shoulder. His other hand is between them and Nines' breath hitches when he feels the hot, wet tip of Gavin's length slowly pushing into him. </p><p>Nines is sure he's holding his breath for several seconds which results in several overheat-warnings. When he gathers his bearings enough to breathe again, Gavin is already halfway inside him and Nines has never felt anything like it.</p><p>He wants to analyze every second of it but his processors are so out of it he can barely get a clear thought in. The only thing he manages to do is hold onto Gavin and order his eyes to save everything they see, from the look of concentration on the human's face to the way Nines can almost see Gavin's heart beating frantically in his chest. </p><p>"How you doing?", Gavin asks once he's fully inside Nines, "All good?"</p><p>Nines nods frantically, running his fingers across Gavin's sweaty back and sighing softly. He'd imagined it would be special, doing this with Gavin, but it's much more than he would have ever expected. It's the most intimate physical connection possible between them and Nines cherishes every point of contact. Gavin leans down to kiss him again, then he slowly begins to move.</p><p>The first thrust feels strange and foreign and Nines half-expects his systems to warn him about a foreign intrusion. But, apparently, they don't see the need to and he's left to deal with the feeling of Gavin moving inside of him all by himself. Nines' fingers run all over Gavin's back, drawing nonsensical patterns as he tries to get his thoughts in order - something that really doesn't work out while Gavin is setting a slow and easy rhythm of thrusts into Nines' body. </p><p>It takes Nines a moment to realize that at least half the sounds filling the room around him are falling from his lips. Sure, he knows he's enjoying what Gavin is doing to him but he's never very vocal about anything and the fact that he now, apparently is is strange and a little confusing. He listens to it nevertheless, his own sighs and moans as well as Gavin's groans and words of affirmation, whispered into the crook of Nines' neck. It's nice, Nines thinks. It feels good but it's nothing special. Part of him is a little disappointed to think this is what every living being is making such a fuss about. Don't get him wrong, it's definitely enjoyable and getting to hold Gavin as close as he does is anything Nines could have dreamed of, but it doesn't shift his world off its axis as he would have thought.</p><p>Then, Gavin changes the angle of his thrusts slightly, his length grazing Nines' prostate and for a moment the android is sure he blacks out. When he trusts himself to think again, his nails are digging deeply into Gavin's shoulder blades and his legs have wrapped around his lower back. Nines is panting and blinking, suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>"There we go", Gavin comments, slightly out of breath and presses a kiss to Nines' forehead before picking up his rhythm again.</p><p>And suddenly Nines understands why people like this so much. The pleasure coursing through him is all-encompassing, warm and electrifying. It feels like a thousand volts are coursing through his body, triggering every artificial nerve designed to make him feel good. His back arches off the bed every other thrust and Nines is sure that by now, he is being far louder than his partner. He's a little embarrassed by the fact but Gavin doesn't seem to mind and Nines isn't sure he could keep quiet even if he tried. </p><p>Pleasure begins to mount inside him and it threatens to take Nines out with its intensity. His hands drop from Gavin's shoulders to grab desperately at the sheets only to return to their previous position a second later because more than anything about this, Nines enjoys the close, physical contact with his boyfriend sleeping with each other allows him. </p><p>Gavin slowly but surely picks up the pace of his thrusts and Nines has a feeling that neither of them will last much longer. To make the assault of input a little easier on himself, the android closes his eyes and focusses on the sounds between them. He manages to somewhat drown out his own moans and whimpers and focus on Gavin's pants and groans. And then there's the sound of skin slapping against skin and Nines likes that sound too. He wants to record all of it to listen to at some later point in time but he isn't sure he manages to pull it off. </p><p>Then, on a particularly hard thrust, Gavin whimpers right next to Nines' ear, biting down on the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. Nines feels the pleasure coiling in his belly unfurl with earth-shattering intensity and a second later he's coming untouched between Gavin's body and his own. Everything goes white for several long moments and there's a continuous pounding noise in the android's ears. He's completely oblivious to his surroundings except to the points, where he and Gavin are touching. Nines rides that high for what it's worth, enjoying the blissed-out state he's in and the freedom from thought it grants him for even just a few, short seconds. But then he forces himself to focus at least somewhat because if he misses Gavin's orgasm, he'll hate himself for at least a month. </p><p>The human's thrusts have turned erratic by now, his breath comes in short, desperate pants and his hands are clawing at the sheets next to Nines' head. Following a sudden impulse, Nines leans up a little and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Gavin's mouth. And apparently, that's all it takes. Gavin moans loud and low in his throat, his hips now moving of their own accord as he spills inside the android. The feeling of Gavin's seed painting his inner walls sends an electrifying shiver down Nines' spine and he clings more tightly to the human, who collapses on his chest in a heap of exhausted limbs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a while, neither of them says anything. Nines’ hands wander from Gavin’s shoulders to his hair and toy with some strands. One of Gavin’s hands goes to caress the side of Nines’ ribcage and the android feels like purring from the satisfaction of it all. It might take a while, even for a million dollars’ worth android like Nines, to sort his thoughts out on what just happened but he’s sure that Gavin will give him all the time he needs. At that thought, something warm blooms in Nines’ chest and he sighs contentedly. He’s so stupidly in love and he can’t believe he gets to have all of this.</p><p>“Okay, I think I should get off of you now”, Gavin announces after a bit. He sounds drowsy and satisfied and when he smiles dopily down at Nines, the android fires up all of his exhausted processors to burn this image into his memory forever.</p><p> “Ah shit, totally forgot about a condom”, Gavin mutters as he lifts himself up and pulls out of Nines, “Sorry, love.” </p><p>“It’s fine”, Nines promises and pulls Gavin down to lie next to him, “I can just take the component out and put it in the dishwasher.” </p><p>“That’s weirdly convenient”, the human mutters and Nines chuckles softly. He rests his head on Gavin’s shoulder and lets his partner pull a blanket over both of them. Nines knows he doesn’t necessarily need to go into stasis but he’s exhausted from all the new sensory input and he figures that even androids can enjoy a nap every once in a while. </p><p>“How are you feeling?”, Gavin asks after a few beats of silence, “I’m not fishing for compliments I just really want to know if you’re okay or if there’s anything we need to talk about.” </p><p>“I’m fine”, Nines promises and traces patterns across Gavin’s chest with one of his hands, “I was a bit overwhelmed most of the time but I enjoyed being close to you. And I’m not opposed to doing this again.” </p><p>“Awesome”, Gavin comments around a yawn, wrapping one of his arms more tightly around Nines, “I’m really happy you enjoyed this. But can we talk more about this when I’m not about to pass out?” </p><p>“Sure”, Nines replies and presses a kiss to the part of Gavin’s chest he isn’t currently resting his head on.</p><p>Soon enough, Gavin’s breath evens out and Nines can feel himself slipping into stasis too. Despite the drowsiness, he still feels a giddiness somewhere deep inside him that comes from being loved by someone, who accepts him just the way he is. Sure, there had been misunderstandings and he had been worried after confessing his sexuality to Gavin but they had overcome that and they will make things work between them. It’s more than Nines could have ever dared ask for and the thought that this is his and he has someone, who doesn’t question him at every turn makes him warm and soft with satisfaction on the inside. </p><p>Nines mouths a silent ‘thank you’ against Gavin’s skin, before he finally allows himself to drift off too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we go :D<br/>I hope everyone enjoyed. Comments and kudos are much appreciated! You're also welcome to say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>